A Favor
by Whitewolf07
Summary: Harry had come back to Hogwarts to say goodbye, but will two old friends asking one innocent favor change Harry's life forever?


You know my brothers story but not mine. You have heard the tale of the Boy WhoLived but no the Girl. You know of the Dark Lord but not of me. You don't know of mylife, my deceit, my love, my hate, my happiness, my sadness, my betrayal, nor do you know of how I betrayed another. You have heard of my brother's life, my brother'stragedy, but not mine. It's time you know. It was the summer after Dumbledore's death and Harry was heading back to Hogwarts for what he believed was to say goodbye for the last time, and heading on his next adventure, the hucroxes.

"Harry, are you ok?"

"Hum?"

"I asked if you were ok."

"Oh, yeah I'm fine Hermione. It's just weird, you know?"

"I know," pointing to the sleeping lump next to her she said "Ron has been feeling weird

about it too."

"We can't just pick up the life we left but it seems like everyone is trying. Half the times

I wonder what's the point, maybe we should just give up, give in."

"You don't mean that mate."

Ron had been awake for the past two minutes, but Harry so caught up in his depressingmoment hadn't noticed until now. Angrily Harry said:

"How do you know? You didn't see Dumbledore die, you weren't caught helpless as he

asked the person he trusted to stop, you didn't see him betrayed."

"No you are right about the mate, but I am your friend and I have been by your side

through all the trials of the last six years."

"He's right Harry; we ALL know that you don't mean what you just said. We have all

fought to long and too hard to give up now. Everyone in the wirzarding world has lost too

much because of him. Think of Cedric, or Sirius. Think of Dumbledore or your parents

Harry, and you will know deep down you will never mean what you just said."

Harry was about to answer her when the train began to slow down.

"Come on" Harry sighed "Let's get this over with."

As the walked across the muddy ground, getting drenched by the rain pelting down, Harry thought about how they wouldn't even be here that long.

'Soon we are gonna leave and we might not come back, I just hope it's here to come back

too if I can.'

As Harry finally walked through the castle doors, he did his best to put depressing thoughts from his mind. It just happened to be a lot harder then he thought it would. He was surrounded by depressing thoughts, because everyone around him he was going to have to say goodbye to.

Meanwhile Ron was dealing with his own feelings of being back and how weird everything was. Even though he had said those things on the train to Harry, he sometimes

had flickering thoughts of his own. He wanted to talk about it but he got a vibe from

Hermione that it wasn't the beat time to talk to her about things like that. She was

worrying over Victor Krum, who she had found out got hurt in the attack on his school.

So far she hadn't got any news as to how serious it had gotten just that it could become

life threatening. Ron had finally realized over the summer that the two's friendship was

strictly just that, a friendship.

'Well, it only took me nearly four years to figure it out but I'm learning.' He thought

grimly.

With Hermione out of the talking too picture that really didn't leave anyone. He felt he

couldn't talk to Harry because his strength seemed so fragile right now. He didn't realize

that there was someone more then capable and willing to listen to him right now. A lot of

students had been transferred to Hogwarts over the summer it hopes of their protection

and because they were powerful enough to form a very frightening army. One girl in

particular had set her sights on Ron when she had been looking at the school over the

summer and had seen him with his family, preparing for Bills wedding, to help get his

mind off other things.

Flana Netherbie was not an ordinary girl, see was from the same school as Fleur but she

was only a tiny bit vela, not as much as Fleur. That might have been why Ron hadn't

really noticed her. If he had known how much she was going to change his life he might

have noticed her in time to stop it from happening, but as it was he didn't realize until

after it was too late. But this happens later in the story.

Harry was headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning he ran into two

familiar faces.

"Lupin, Moody, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, Harry. I thought you we leaving immediately after Bills wedding."

Gazing around, Harry said "we were but certain aspects that we hadn't thought of came

up."

"Nice to see you well Potter. We need to talk to you about someth…"

"Not now Alastor," interrupted Lupin. "Leave him be for a day or two. Nothing too

serious can happen in that time."

Looking from one to the other "What is it?" a slightly confused Harry asked.

"It's not matters to be discussed so openly, Potter."

Sighing Lupin said "We will to talk to you about it later Harry, when we can be alone."

Wishing to know what was going on Harry wanted to persist until they told him, but

Moody seeming as always to know his thoughts said "We can't tell you much right now

Potter, only that we need a favor." And with that the two men walked up the stairs behind

Harry without Another word then "Goodbye."


End file.
